Zjednoczeni w Lęku
Zjednoczeni w Lęku to opowiadanie opublikowane na BIONICLEstory.com w 2008 roku. Traktuje o członku Zakonu Mata Nui, Brutace, oraz jego drużynie, której misją jest uwolnienie Makuty Miserixa, dawnego przywódcy Bractwa Makuta. Rozdział 1 Vezon otworzył oczy, zaskoczony, że wciąż żył. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, był moment, gdy otoczyły go Zyglaki, które zdawały się niewrażliwe na jego czar i urok. Potem nagły błysk, ktoś o wiele silniejszy od niego ciągnący go w inne miejsce, dziwne wrażenie podróży i ciemność. Rozejrzał się. Pokój, w którym się znajdował, był ogromną celą, ale nie przebywał w niej sam. Vezon nie rozpoznał pozostałych czterech więźniów, którzy stali oddaleni od siebie. Odruchowo zaczął obmyślać, ile czasu zajęłoby mu obezwładnienie ich i zniszczenie zamka w drzwiach. Zadumę Vezona przerwało pojawienie się szóstej postaci poza celą. Przybysz był wysoki, smukły i silny, nosił wypukły hełm, a w dłoni dzierżył ogromny dwustronny miecz. Nieznajomy popatrzył po więźniach jak gdyby byli krabami Ussal, wystawionymi na aukcji. - Nazywam się Brutaka - odezwał się ich gość. - Wiem, że macie pytania... nie przybyłem tu, by na nie odpowiadać. Gdzie jesteście, dla kogo pracuję, co to za miejsce - nie musicie tego wiedzieć. To, co musicie wiedzieć, to, że są dwa, i tylko dwa, sposoby, by się stąd wydostać. Xianka podeszła do krat i zapytała niebezpiecznie delikatnym głosem: - A są to...? - Możesz wyjść stąd, Roodako, o własnych siłach i wykonać misję dla mnie i moich mocodawców - odpowiedział Brutaka - albo mogę cię stąd wynieść, wrzucić do dołka w ziemi, zakopać i zobaczyć, czy coś wyrośnie. Brutaka zwrócił się ku pozostałym. - Wszystkich was łączy jedna rzecz - macie zatargi z Bractwem Makuta. Roodaka chociażby zdradziła ich na rzecz Mrocznych Łowców, a potem ich również zdradziła - teraz obie organizacje chcą jej śmierci. Takadox i Carapar są Barraki, których armie zostały zniszczone przez Bractwo osiemdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. Tamten Makuta w rogu to Spiriah, którego eksperymenty na wyspie Zakaz skończyły się tak źle, że jego właśni pobratymcy skazali go na śmierć. Vezon nieśmiało podniósł dłoń. - Przepraszam, brutalny władco ostrzy, lubujący się w ogrodnictwie. Nigdy nie spotkałem Makuty twarzą w maskę i nie poznałbym żadnego, nawet gdyby na mnie nadepnął i wbił mnie w ziemię. Myślę, że mogło ci chodzić o kogoś innego... widzisz, jestem Vezon z "n" na końcu, nie Vezok z "k", i-- Przypominający kraba Carapar skoczył ku Vezonowi, podniósł go za szyję i rzucił nim o ścianę. - Za dużo gadasz - warknął Barraki. - O tak - mruknął Brutaka, kręcąc głową. - To na pewno skończy się dobrze. Rozdział 2 Roodaka była wściekła. Przemierzając nabrzeże, odziana w płaszcz wykonany z włókna roślinnego, wyobrażała sobie w koło, w jakie obrzydliwe rzeczy przemieni niegdyś Brutakę przy użyciu swojego Rhotuka. Tak czy inaczej, zapłaci jej za to. Brutaka i jego drużyna - Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar, Takadox i Makuta Spiriah - dotarli do wybrzeży Steltu na pokładzie małej łodzi. Gdy Roodaka rozpoznała wyspę natychmiast zaprotestowała. Stelt był domem zmarłego Sidoraka, jej dawnego towarzysza, oraz jego ludu. Co gorsza, Roodaka zaaranżowała śmierć Sidoraka, o czym najpewniej wiedzieli wszyscy na Stelcie. Była tam tak mile widziana, jak Kikanalo w popłochu. Mimo to Brutaka upierał się, że potrzebują większej łodzi, by dotrzeć do celu, a na wyspie najłatwiej było jakąś zdobyć. Poza nią swój sprzeciw zgłosił jeszcze Spiriah, który wierzył, że w każdej wiosce Steltu czekali na niego agenci Bractwa Makuta. - Niby jak mamy zakupić łódź? - syknęła Roodaka. - Nie mamy żadnego wyposażenia, żadnej broni poza twoją, ani nawet tych głupich matorańskich widgetów. Nie mamy nic wartościowego, co moglibyśmy oddać w zamian. - Oczywiście, że mamy - odparł Brutaka, otwierając drzwi sklepu. - Ciebie. Ledwie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, a Carapar pochwycił ją od tyłu. Drużyna wraz z szarpiącą się Roodaką wkroczyła do środka słabo oświetlonej i cuchnącej chaty. Właściciel należał do gatunku Sidoraka. - Przyszliśmy dobić targu - oznajmił Brutaka. - Twój najszybszy statek, wyposażony w zaopatrzenie na długą podróż na południe. - Na południe? - prychnął kupiec. - Czyli nigdy więcej nie zobaczę ani mojego statku, ani was? Jeśli jesteś w stanie uczynić mnie bogatym-- Brutaka zdjął kaptur z głowy Roodaki, która wpatrywała się w niego morderczym spojrzeniem. - Czy nagroda, którą dostaniesz za schwytanie zabójczyni Sidoraka, będzie wystarczająca? Handlarz uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził grupę, by przyjrzeli się jego najlepszej łajbie. Przez podekscytowanie na myśl o bogactwach, które miał niedługo posiąść, nie zauważył, że Takadox zniknął. Statek okazał się pokaźnych rozmiarów, uzbrojony w miotacze dysków i wystarczający dla co najmniej tuzina osób. Na jego pokładzie pracowała załoga pełna dużych osiłków w niebiesko-szarych pancerzach. - Bierzemy - rzekł Brutaka. Rozległ się głośny plusk z drugiej strony okrętu, ale nie zwrócił on niczyjej uwagi. - A ja biorę morderczynię - odparł kupiec. - Sidorak był nikim wyjątkowym, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by jakaś Vortixx i Rahi zabili jednego z naszych i uniknęli kary, czyż nie? Zabrzmiały kolejne pluskania, jedno po drugim. Brutaka zignorował je. - Oczywiście, że nie. Ale jeśli chcesz, by inni wierzyli, że złapałeś tę niebezpieczną kryminalistkę, musisz wyglądać jak po walce. Delikatne szturchnięcie w głowę powinno wystarczyć. Mój towarzysz, Vezon, może się tym zająć - nic nie poczujesz. - Już nigdy - wtrącił Vezon, uśmiechając się. Plusk. Chlap. Plusk. Kupiec przyjrzał się Vezonowi, który nie wyglądał na silnego w porównaniu do pozostałych. Jak bardzo mógł go niby zranić? - W porządku - zgodził się handlarz. - Jeden cios, delikatny! By wyglądało przekonująco. Vezon wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej. Roodaka szarpała się w uścisku Carapara, zaś Brutaka spokojnym krokiem odszedł od nich, badając okręt. Vezon wykonał zamach pięścią, gotowy do ciosu. Wtem, w jednym płynnym ruchu, Brutaka obrócił się i uderzył kupca w tył głowy. Handlarz padł na ziemię, straciwszy przytomność. - Hej! - zakrzyknął Vezon. - On był mój! Nie zraniłbym go... za bardzo... potrzebowałbym tylko trzech lub czterech godzin i odpowiednich narzędzi, by upewnić się, że nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów. - W tym rzecz - odpowiedział Brutaka. - Czerpiesz trochę zbyt wiele przyjemności ze swojej pracy. Teraz wszyscy na pokład. Ty też, Roodako. Wszyscy wspięli się na statek i zobaczyli stojącego samotnie Takadoxa. Barraki ukłonił się i wskazał na swoje hipnotyzujące oczy. - Załoga zdecydowała się trochę popływać, wszyscy, co do jednego. Kto by pomyślał. - Po co te podchody? - mruknął Carapar. - Mogliśmy po prostu wparować i ukraść statek. - I obrócić cały Stelt przeciwko nam? - spytał Brutaka. - Już nie mówiąc o każdym Mrocznym Łowcy i członku Bractwa w pobliżu, gdyby tylko usłyszeli o Roodace. - Ale co z handlarzem, głupcze? - odezwała się Roodaka. - Widział mnie! Brutaka zaśmiał się, podczas gdy okręt powoli odbijał od brzegu. - Kto uwierzy komuś na tyle głupiemu, by stać w miejscu i dać się uderzyć? Rozdział 3 Brutaka i jego dziwaczna załoga płynęli trzy dni, nim wezwał ich na spotkanie. - Najwyższa pora, byście poznali szczegóły naszej misji. Zanim zapytacie, zostaliście wybrani na tę podróż z jednego, bardzo dobrego powodu - jesteście zbędni. Nikogo nie obchodzi, czy przeżyjecie, czy nie, dlatego nadajecie się do tego zadania jak nikt inny. Carapar mruknął coś niewiarygodnie nieprzyjemnego. Brutaka zdecydował się go zignorować. - Płyniemy na wyspę, znajdującą się daleko na południe od wszystkiego, co widzieliście na mapach - kontynuował Brutaka. - Ale nie jest niezamieszkana. Właściwie, ma jednego, bardzo szczególnego mieszkańca - Makutę imieniem Miserix. Tym razem to Spiriah mruknął coś pod nosem, choć jego słowa wyrażały bardziej zaskoczenie, niż gniew. - Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, Miserix był niegdyś przywódcą Bractwa Makuta. Został obalony, a potem uwięziony na wulkanicznej wyspie. Strzegą go Rahi i Wielkie Istoty wiedzą, co jeszcze - w każdym razie rzeczy, które w założeniu mogą zabić uciekającego Makutę. A naszym celem jest uwolnienie go. Z początku nikt się nie odezwał, do czasu aż Takadox nie zabrał głosu. - A co za to dostaniemy? Pieniądze? Władzę? Wolność? - Dane wam będzie dożyć kolejnego dnia - uśmiechnął się Brutaka. - I co z nim zrobimy, jak już go uwolnimy? - zapytała Roodaka. - Zażądamy za niego okupu? - Tym się nie przejmuj - odpowiedział przywódca. - Każdy z was ma zadanie do wykonania. Gdy zbliżymy się do wyspy dostaniecie broń i wyposażenie. Spróbujcie uciec, w jakimkolwiek momencie, a moi przyjaciele was dorwą, a przy nich ja wyglądam jak duży, milutki krab Ussal. Vezon dostrzegł ją jako pierwszy - małą flotę pomieszanych okrętów, zbliżających się do nich z zachodu. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie bardziej paskudne statki - były złożone, a raczej ściśnięte, ze szczątków oraz złomu i ledwo unosiły się na wodzie. Nie to jednak przykuło jego uwagę, a załoga na pokładach nadpływających jednostek. - Zyglaki! - krzyknął. Pozostali pomknęli szybko ku burcie i spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Faktycznie, gadopodobne istoty nazywane "pomyłką Wielkich Istot" obsadzały okręty. Brutalne i niszczycielskie Zyglaki nienawidziły Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Raczej nie były zainteresowane spotkaniem towarzyskim. Brutaka próbował zawrócić statek, ale wiatr i fale opierały się mu. Po kilku minutach zrozumiał dlaczego - Makuta Spiriah używał swej mocy, by zapanować nad pogodą i zatrzymać okręt. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że to będzie takie proste? - zapytał Spiriah. - Domyśliłem się naszego celu już parę dni temu i wysłałem wiadomość moim przyjaciołom, Zyglakom, przez kanały komunikacyjne na Stelcie. Vezon wyglądał na przerażonego. Jakiś czas temu spędził wiele dni w niewoli u Zyglaków. Nie chciał tego powtarzać. - Przyjaciołom? Zyglaki nie mają przyjaciół... tylko posiłki, których jeszcze nie zjadły. - Są wyrzutkami - odparł Spiriah. - Tak jak i ja. Teraz, Brutako, przejmuję kontrolę nad statkiem. Ustalamy nowy kurs, na wyspę Zakaz. To tam zostałem pokonany i zhańbiony - tam mój wielki eksperyment zawiódł, ponieważ mieszkańcy byli zbyt prymitywni, by skorzystać z moich darów. To przez nich wygnano mnie z Bractwa i teraz mi za to zapłacą! Rozdział 4 Minęły trzy dni odkąd Spiriah przejął okręt drużyny. Od tamtej pory kierowali się na wyspę Zakaz, otoczeni przez flotę morderczych Zyglaków. Spiriah w pełni wczuł się w swoją nową rolę kapitana statku - bez przerwy wydawał innym rozkazy, a szczególnie uwziął się na Brutakę. Dotychczasowy kapitan jednak milczał i nie próbował sprzeciwić się Spiriahowi. - I pomyśleć, że zaczęliśmy się go trochę bać - mruknął Takadox, wskazując na Brutakę. - Mów za siebie - odburknął Carapar. - Dom. - Vezon uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Co prawda, nigdy nie byłem na Zakazie... nawet nie należę do rodzimego gatunku... właściwie, to pewnie od razu mnie zabiją... albo gorzej, zawieszą mnie do góry nogami nad kolczastą sztyletorośliną... ale przynajmniej umrę w domu. Roodaka porzuciła wszelkie nadzieję, że Brutaka wykona jakiś ruch, więc skupiła swoją uwagę na Spiriahu. - Bractwo nadwyrężyło się ostatnimi laty - zapewniała go - walcząc z Mrocznymi Łowcami i Toa... są słabi. Jeśli weźmiesz swoją armię i zaatakujesz ich teraz, będziesz mógł przejąć Destral i rządzić niepodzielnie wszechświatem. Oczywiście, potrzebowałbyś kogoś, kto zna wszystkie ważne frakcje i wie, jak je wykorzystać... Spiriah spojrzał na nią, jakby była czymś nieprzyjemnym, przylegającym mu do buta. - Prędzej nadstawię kark pod tępy topór niż ci zaufam, kobieto. Twoje imię stało się synonimem zdrady. - Lepsze to, niż synonim porażki - mruknęła Roodaka. Rozmowa dobiegła końca, gdy znad horyzontu wyłonił się majaczący w oddali ląd, który można było zobaczyć przez lewą burtę. Była to wyspa Zakaz, w całej swojej zrujnowanej okazałości. Parę okrętów Mrocznych Łowców patrolowało wody nieopodal, orbitując wokół wyspy. Na znak od Spiriaha Zyglaki zaatakowały. Trzy statki Mrocznych Łowców zatonęły niemal natychmiastowo, zaskoczone natarciem. Pozostałe przybiły do wybrzeży wyspy, lecz ich załogi szybko zostały wymordowane przez grupę Skakdi. Spiriah zaniósł się śmiechem na ten widok. - Skakdi wierzą, że znają pojęcie dzikości, ale nigdy nie spotkali Zyglaków. A Makuta wierzą, że znają wszystkie barwy i kształty zemsty... ale ja przedstawię im cień mroczniejszy, niż mogą sobie wyobrazić. Chaotyczna flota pomknęła przodem, a Zyglaki szykowały się na przejęcie plaż. Byli oddaleni od wybrzeża około 450 metrów, gdy pierwszy okręt nagle zachwiał się i zaczął tonąć. Po chwili to samo spotkało kolejny, i kolejny. Wkrótce wszystkie statki Zyglaków zaczęły nabierać wody - ogromne dziury, wyprute w kadłubach poniżej tafli, wchłaniały wodę niebezpiecznie szybko. Takadox podszedł do relingu i dostrzegł rozmazane sylwetki pod powierzchnią wody, atakujące flotę Zyglaków. Z daleka wyglądały niemalże identycznie jak jego stary towarzysz, Ehlek. Czymkolwiek owe kształty były, poruszały się tak płynnie jak ryby, a złomowate statki nie miały szans przeciwko ich pazurom. Zaskoczony gwałtownym zniszczeniem jego sił, Spiriah nie przygotował się na atak Brutaki - podmuch energii zwalił go z nóg, a precyzyjny kopniak postarał się o to, by Makuta nie wstał. Po chwili ostrze Brutaki zazgrzytało o pancerz na torsie Spiriaha. - Śmiało. - Głos Brutaki był chłodny. - Użyj jednej ze swoich mocy. Myślisz, że zdążysz, zanim rozerwę twoją zbroję na strzępy? Jak sądzisz, jak długo twoja esencja tu wytrzyma, bez żadnego ciała w zapasie? A może powinienem po prostu wyrzucić cię za burtę, tu i teraz? - Jak...? - wydukał Spiriah. - Jak poradziłem sobie z Zyglakami? - dokończył za niego Brutaka. - To proste. Masz przyjaciół - ja również. Moi to mieszkańcy oceanu, specjalnie zmodyfikowani przez moich mocodawców, by zabijali Makuta. Żyją w pobliżu Zakazu, a teraz ćwiczą na twoich Zyglakach. Nie chcesz tam patrzeć... straszny bałagan. - Poczekaj chwilę - wtrącił się Takadox. - Nie, żebym narzekał, ale jak ci się udało skontaktować z tymi swoimi "przyjaciółmi"? Nigdy nie opuściłeś statku. Brutaka szarpnął Spiriahem i postawił go na nogi. Ocean dookoła przepełniony był wrakami statków i zwłokami Zyglaków. - Spiriah kazał swoim przyjaciołom nas śledzić. Ja zrobiłem to samo, kazałem komuś za nami płynąć po tym, jak opuściliśmy Stelt, tak na wszelki wypadek... i oto się zbliża. Pozostali odwrócili się i zobaczyli małą łódź, zbliżającą się do nich ze wschodu. Sterowałą nią kobieta, gibka i dobrze uzbrojona. Gdy podpłynęła do nich i wspięła się na statek, Roodaka zobaczyła, że jej lewe ramię było w pełni mechaniczne. Przez chwilę prawie współczuła Spiriahowi. - To ostatnia członkini naszej drużyny - oznajmił Brutaka. - Traktujcie ją, jakbyście traktowali mnie... i bądźcie pewni, że ona będzie was traktowała gorzej niż ja. Nazywa się Lariska. Rozdział 5 Lariska stała wraz z Brutaką na dziobie, patrząc jak statek przedziera się przez morską taflę. Za ich plecami pozostali członkowie drużyny pilnowali Makuty Spiriaha, choć raczej niewiele mogli zrobić, jeśli spróbowałby uciec. Brutaka jednak pozwolił sobie na parę rachunków i wyjaśnił Spiriahowi, ile godzin udałoby mu się przeżyć, gdyby Bractwo Makuta dowiedziało się, gdzie jest. Potem zapewnił go, że jeśli statek i jego załoga zostaliby zniszczeni, Bractwo dowiedziałoby się natychmiast, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. Oczywiście, był to blef, lecz Spiriah spędził sporą część swojego życia na uciekaniu od dawnych towarzyszy, a ucieczka i chowanie się prędko wchodzą w nawyk. Tak jak Brutaka się spodziewał, Spiriah kupił to i ustąpił. Okręt odwrócił się od Zakazu i ruszył na południe. Po drodze czekał ich jeszcze jeden przystanek i to jego właśnie Brutaka się obawiał - tam miał nadejść moment, by uzbroić drużynę. Wyspa, która niebawem pojawiła się na horyzoncie, przypominała nic innego, jak fragment nagiej skały. Pierwotnie mieli spotkać się gdzie indziej, ale plany uległy zmianie. Dwaj członkowie Zakonu Mata Nui, Botar i wysoki na niemal trzy metry wojownik imieniem Trinuma, zostali wysłani ze składem broni na małą, zalesioną wyspę nieopodal kontynentu. Jednakże Makuta o imieniu Icarax zauważył ich i zaatakował. Walka była zaciekła, lecz krótka - Botar został zabity, zmiażdżony przez magnetyczne moce Makuty, a Trinuma ledwo umknął śmierci, by móc opowiedzieć o zajściu. Zdesperowany, zostawił bronie w pierwszym miejscu, w którym zatrzymał się przed powrotem na Daxię. Statek zarzucił kotwicę tuż przy wybrzeżu. Brutaka ostrzegł Takadoxa i Carapara, że będzie ich pilnował przy dopływaniu do wyspy, na wypadek gdyby chcieli spróbować zanurkować i uciec. Vezon jako pierwszy coś zauważył, gdy postawili pierwsze kroki na kamienistym brzegu. - Coś jest z tym miejscem... nie tak - oznajmił, a ton jego głosu brzmiał nietypowo poważnie. - Coś, czego nie pojmują nawet moje moce. - Nie masz żadnych mocy, dziwolągu. - Carapar przypomniał mu ordynarnie. - Nie? - zapytał Vezon, pozornie zdezorientowany. - Gdzie byłem, gdy je rozdawano? Niech no się zastanowię... jaskinia Makuty... Voya Nui... tunele... więzienie... jak mogłem przegapić spotkanie, zawsze byłem w centrum akcji. - Cicho - syknęła Lariska, obnażając sztylet. - W twoim bełkocie jedna rzecz się zgadza - coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem. Wtedy podszedł do nich Brutaka, niosący bronie. Takadox wziął długie, cienkie ostrze, podczas gdy Carapar przywłaszczył sobie pałasz, a Roodaka miotacz Rhotuka. Brutaka podał Spiriahowi miotacz i ostrzegł go, uśmiechając się chłodno, by nie celował nim w siebie... ani w pozostałych. Vezon otrzymał włócznię, którą obkręcił w dłoniach bez entuzjazmu. - Co robi? - zapytał. - Nic - odpowiedział Brutaka - ale z twoimi mocami to nie problem, prawda? Vezon rozpromienił się. - Racja - odparł, po raz kolejny zapominając, że nie miał już żadnych mocy. Carapar warknął sfrustrowany i odsunął się od niego. - Mamy, po co przyszliśmy - stwierdził nerwowo Takadox. - Zbierajmy się. - Coś jest w tej jaskinie przed nami - oznajmiła Lariska. - Słyszę jakby oddychanie, ale to... mokry dźwięk, jakby ktoś wdychał powietrze przez błoto. I jest coś jeszcze... brzmi jak... pełzanie. Spiriah postawił krok w tył. - Wiem, gdzie jesteśmy - mruknął. Jego oczy skakały z boku na bok, jakby oczekując ataku. - Mutran opowiedział mi o tym miejscu, choć przed wiekami wyglądało inaczej. Musimy iść. Teraz! Było jednak za późno. Szerokie, kamienne ściany wyrosły nagle z linii brzegowej, tworząc ponad sześćdziesięciometrową ścianę otaczającą wyspę i tym samym odcinając drużynie drogę ucieczki. - Rozwalcie to - rozkazał Brutaka, lecz nawet jego ostrze nie było w stanie przebić się przez kamień. Spiriah zmienił swój kształt, tworząc skrzydła na plecach, i spróbował przelecieć przez mur. Wtem ostra włócznia z kamienia wyrosła ze szczytu ściany i przebiła jedno ze skrzydeł Makuty, przez co zaczął on spadać. Lariska prędkim ruchem wbiegła na ścianę, odbiła się od niej i złapała w powietrzu spadającego Spiriaha. Nie mieli czasu, by podziwiać jej atletyczne zdolności, albo próbować uciec. W międzyczasie z jaskini wydobywał się głos - dźwięk, którego żadna osoba z drużyny nigdy nie słyszała. Brzmiał jak śliski, ohydny odgłos wydobywający się z gniazda wzburzonych robaków. Nawet Brutaka musiał powstrzymać dreszcz. - Goście - zabrzmiał głos. - Nareszcie. - Kim jesteś? - zawołał Brutaka. - To ty nas tu uwięziłeś? Ostrzegam cię, nie wiesz z jaką mocą igrasz. Ogromna macka wystrzeliła z jaskini, owinęła się wokół Brutaki i wciągnęła go do wnętrza groty. Zaledwie chwilę później znalazł się przed obliczem czegoś tak okropnego, tak obcego, że musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie popaść w obłęd. - Teraz - odparła istota, która ściskała go w swojej garści. - Teraz powiedz Tren Kromowi o tej swojej mocy. Rozdział 6 Brutaka próbował zamknąć oczy, ale zdało się to na nic. Nie potrafił pozbyć się obrazu Tren Kroma, który utkwił w jego umyśle - wijącej się karmazynowej masy macek, wyplutej z żelatynowego ciała, na którym osadziło się dwoje martwych, żółtych oczu, śledzących każdy ruch, samym pozostając w bezruchu. Przynajmniej to widział przez ułamek sekundy - w jakiś sposób Brutaka zrozumiał, że patrzenie się na Tren Kroma przez dłuższą chwilę prowadziło do szaleństwa. Istota zdawała się z czasem połączyć z kamienną podłogą i ścianami jaskini, stając się jednym z wyspą. Cierpka woń rozkładu unosiła się nad wszystkim. Brutaka próbował uwolnić się z uścisku macki Tren Kroma, lecz był to daremny trud. Czuł, jak to dziwadło ślizgało się po jego umyśle, ale póki co mentalny trening, jaki przeszedł Brutaka, pozwalał mu się oprzeć. Wiedział, że jeśli to zawiedzie, sekrety Zakonu Mata Nui zostaną obnażone przed tym potworem. - Jakie cuda napotkał mój wszechświat przez milenium po moim wygnaniu? - Tren Krom odezwał się delikatnie, a jego głos zdawał się tak odpychający jak wygląd. - Muszę wiedzieć! Niechętnie, pozostali członkowie drużyny Brutaki weszli do jaskini i prędko pożałowali tej decyzji. Jedynie Lariska i trzymany przez nią protostalowy sztylet powstrzymywali ich przed ucieczką. - Myślicie, że jestem obcy... że jestem inny... - kontynuował Tren Krom - ale ja stanowię trzon tego wszechświata i kroczyłem przezeń na długo przed wami i samym Mata Nui. Nie słyszeliście historii? - Legendy wspominają o Tren Kromie - przyznał Brutaka - ale... jak widać pominęły pewne szczegóły. Tren Krom zaśmiał się, a jego rechot sprawił, że drużyna zapragnęła natychmiastowej śmierci. - Nim zrodził się Wielki Duch Mata Nui, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły byt w pełni organiczny. Nauczyły mnie, jak funkcjonował wszechświat, który tworzyły, i umieściły mnie w jego rdzeniu. Tam miałem pozostać, pilnując ciepła, światła i wszelkich mocy, które dopełniały ich dzieła... Brutace udało się po części uwolnić jedną ręke z uścisku. Z odrobiną szczęścia mógł sięgnąć po sztylet i wyzwolić się w całości... potrzebował jedynie czasu. - Więc co się stało? Jak znalazłeś się tutaj? - Mój czas miał zawsze trwać krótko - odpowiedział Tren Krom. - Miałem pilnować tego wszechświata, nim Mata Nui będzie gotowy, by go przejąć. Matoranin Światła przybył do mnie i oznajmił, że nadeszła pora, bym odszedł... tworzył on kanistry, a jego umysł nie przetrwał naszego spotkania. Pogodziłem się ze swoim losem, a Wielkie Istoty wygnały mnie tutaj i połączyły z tą skałą. - Jego głos przybrał cięższy ton, przepełniony goryczą. - Najwidoczniej wszechświat nie potrzebował dwóch nadrzędnych istot. - Czego... czego od nas chcesz? - wyszeptał Vezon. - I proszę, nie mów, że mamy potrzymać ci lustro. - Chcę wiedzieć, co działo się ze wszechświatem przez ostatnie sto tysiącleci - odparł Tren Krom. - Przez ten czas miałem niewielu gości. Wasza siódemka zostanie tutaj, a ja zbiorę potrzebną mi wiedzę z waszych umysłów... oczywiście, niestety, możecie je stracić, gdy już skończę. - Dlaczego żądasz tego od nas? - zapytała Lariska. - Widać, że niewiele cię to obchodzi. - Uciszysz się? - syknął Carapar. - Zasada numer jeden: nie irytować dużego, mackowatego potwora. No chyba, że tego was nie uczą w szkółce The Shadowed One? - Milcz - zripostowała Lariska. - Tren Kromie... twój wszechświat jest zagrożony. Naszym zadaniem jest go ocalić. Jeśli nas tu zatrzymasz, zranisz jedyną rzecz, którą pomogłeś stworzyć. Carapar odsunął się powoli na bok, dzierżąc pałasz w dłoni. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi - wszystkie oczy były skupione na Larisce, którą niebawem pochwyciła jedna z kończyn Tren Kroma. W przeciwieństwie do Brutaki nic nie chroniło umysłu Mrocznej Łowczyni i istota mogła z niej czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Lariska wrzasnęła, gdy wspomnienia z całego jej życia zostały przywołane w sekundę, i krzyknęła raz jeszcze, gdy dostrzegła ledwie kontury starożytnego umysłu Tren Kroma. Gdy ją uwolnił, padła na kamienną posadzkę, straciwszy przytomność. - Mutran - mruknął do siebie Tren Krom. - Tak dawno temu wkroczyłem do jego umysłu... a on do mojego... w ten sposób odkrył, gdzie najlepiej ugodzić w Mata Nui. On i jego gatunek odważyli się sięgnąć po moc, której los im odmówił. Jakże... intrygujące. - To nie wszystko - wtrącił Brutaka. - Powiedz mu, Spiriah. Powiedz mu, co się z nim stanie, jeśli Makuta się powiedzie. - Jeśli Plan się powiedzie... - zaczął Spiriah, zerkając po okolicy, jakby spodziewał się, że jeden z jego dawnych towarzyszy krył się w ciemnościach i słuchał - nadejdzie mrok... Makuta będą rządzić wszechświatem, ich wolę narzucą Rahkshi. Wszyscy, którzy posiadają moc, zdolną zagrozić ich władzy, zginą... dosłownie wszyscy. - Niemożliwe - odparł Tren Krom. Nagle ich umysły wypełniły się przerażającymi wizjami, stworzonymi przez mackowatą istotę, które wstrząsnęłyby nawet szaleńcami. - Nikt nie może podejść bez mojej zgody. Nikt nie może ze mną walczyć. Nikt nie może mnie zabić. Ja jestem wieczny! Brutaka dobył sztyletu. - Może i tak jest - odparł - ale zakładam, że niegdyś myślałeś, że nikt nie może cię uwięzić... i zobacz, do czego doszło. Tren Krom zamilkł, pogrążony w myślach. Brutaka przystąpił do dzieła, lecz kątem oka dostrzegł Carapara. Barraki unosił swój miecz, wycelowany w istotę. Było już za późno, by krzyknąć, za późno, by go powstrzymać. Carapar opuścił ostrze, przekonany, że zaskoczył swojego wroga. Wtem trzecie oko wyrosło na Tren Kromie, wpatrując się wprost w Carapara. Barraki zamarł w trakcie ciosu. Strumień energii wystrzelił ze ślepia, zanurzając agresora w nagłym blasku. Chwilę potem Carapar roztrzaskał się niczym kryształ rozbity na fragmenty - po wojowniku została jedynie sterta połyskującego pyłu na kamiennej podłodze. - Pomogłem zrodzić świat pełen porządku - szepnął Tren Krom. - Ale patrząc na to, co ujrzałem w umyśle tamtej kobiety... zmieniliście go we wszechświat szaleństwa i strachu. Niegodny ratowania. Ale na taki świat wy i wam podobni sobie zasłużyliście. Tren Krom cisnął Brutakę w kierunku jego drużyny. Spiriah użył swoich mocy magnetyzmu, by złapać go, nim ten mógł uderzyć w ścianę. Macki wycofały się i opatuliły ciało Tren Kroma. - Idźcie - kontynuowała istota. - Odejdźcie z mojego więzienia... zabierzcie swoje wspomnienia i plany ze sobą... bowiem okropności zasiane w waszych umysłach są o wiele gorsze niż cokolwiek, co ja mógłbym na was zesłać. Skazuję was na ten los - na życie we wszechświecie, które sami sobie zgotowaliście. Nikt nie zamierzał się kłócić. Zebrawszy Brutakę i Lariskę, opuścili pędem jaskinie, a kamienne ściany otaczające wyspę wsiąknęły z powrotem w piasek. Jedynie Takadox zatrzymał się, spojrzał za siebie, w stronę jaskini, gdzie umarł Carapar, i zastanowił przez moment, co mogło zabić istotę starszą od gwiazd. Rozdział 7 Brutaka i Lariska stali razem i obserwowali Takadoxa, tkwiącego w bezruchu i ciszy przy relingu statku. - Martwię się o niego - rzekła Lariska. - Nie odezwał się ani słowem odkąd opuściliśmy wyspę Tren Kroma i odkąd zginął jego przyjaciel Carapar. - Przyjaciel? - parsknął Brutaka. - Barraki nie mają przyjaciół, tylko pionki, które wykorzystują, a Carapar był ulubioną marionetką Takadoxa. Tak czy inaczej, nie marnuj swoich zmartwień na niego - martw się o nas. - Wskazał dłonią na przestrzeń przed dziobem okrętu. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Z mgły wyłoniła się wyspa pełna czarnego piasku, poszarpanych skał, wulkanicznych szczytów i dziwacznych Rahi, kreślących łuki i okręgi w powietrzu. Mimo jasnego światła rzucającego blask na otaczające ją wody, wyspa zdawała się pogrążona w wiecznej ciemności. - Witajcie na Artidax - oznajmił Brutaka. - Mam nadzieję, że przetrwamy nasz pobyt tutaj. - Vezon podszedł, chichocząc. Brutaka przyjrzał się swojej drużynie - Barraki, połowie Skakdi, Makucie, dawnej królowej Visoraków, Mrocznej Łowczyni i jemu samemu. - Cóż, jeśli nie, to kto wie? Może świat będzie lepszym miejscem bez nas. Brutaka i Spiriah, jako najpotężniejsi członkowie drużyny, wysunęli się naprzód i prowadzili resztę na brzeg. Wszystko zdawało się ciche, gdy stąpali po czarnym piasku. - A więc nic nie wiesz o tutejszych zabezpieczeniach? - Tylko tyle, co mówił czasami Krika. Był pomysłowy, przyznaję - odparł Spiriah. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko to okropny pomysł? - Co? - Uwolnienie Miserixa - kontynuował Spiriah. - On nie powstrzyma Planu. Jedyne, co tu znajdziemy, to przedwczesną śmierć. Słuchaj, powinniśmy-- To, co stało się chwilę później, było zaskakująco szybkie. Czarny piasek zaczął wirować wokół Spiriaha, aż w końcu uformował dłoń, która pochwyciła Makutę i zaczęła go ciągnąć w dół, pod ziemię. Brutaka złapał dłoń Spiriaha i wezwał pozostałych: - Pomóżcie mi! Lariska, Vezon i Roodaka ruszyli na pomoc. Takadox został z tyłu, co jakiś czas patrząc w kierunku statku, jakby rozmyślał nad ucieczką. Przyciąganie piasku było zbyt silne - maska Spiriaha niemal w całości zatonęła w jego odmętach. Wtem Roodaka wystrzeliła swoje Rhotuka - dysk energii uderzył w żywy piasek i przemienił jego ziarenka w rój ognistych lotników. Uścisk zniknął, a Spiriah wynurzył się na powierzchnię, kląc nerwowo. - Jestem głupcem - stwierdził Brutaka. - Powinienem wiedzieć - Krika przygotował to miejsce tak, by wyczuwało obecność Makuta i odpowiednio na nią reagowało. Nie chciał, by Miserix uciekł, ani żeby inny członek Bractwa znalazł go i wykończył. - Musiałbym więc być szaleńcem, żeby iść dalej - odparł Spiriah. - Przyprowadziłem was tutaj, już mnie nie potrzebujecie. - Wręcz przeciwnie - wtrąciła Lariska. - Myślę, że możesz się bardzo przydać. Czy ktoś z was słyszał o tropiących kinloka? Ku ich zaskoczeniu Vezon jako jedyny skinął głową. Gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, wzruszył ramionami. - Vezok. Widział wiele rzeczy, a ponieważ powstałem z niego ja też je widziałem. Hej, gdy skończymy z tym tutaj, kto chce go zabić? Mogę nawet po wszystkim posprzątać. Lariska ponownie odwróciła się w stronę Brutaki, ignorując ich szalonego towarzysza. - Kinloka to gryzonie, można je znaleźć w wielu miejscach, choćby na Zakazie. Gdy Skakdi chcą przejść przez ziemię, która może być pełna pułapek, najpierw wysyłają kinloka. Stworzenia uruchamiają pułapki, a Skakdi mogą bezpiecznie przejść. - A tutaj pułapki są wrażliwe na Makuta - uśmiechnęła się Roodaka. - Rozumiem, rozumiem. I, jak o tym pomyśleć, Spiriah trochę przypomina gryzonia. Spiriah, który zdążył się już podnieść, spojrzał wprost na Brutakę. - Nie. Nie zgadzam się, nawet jeśli zaoferowałbyś możliwość zniszczenia tej Vortixx-- - Uważaj na słowa, jakie wypluwasz z tej swojej gęby - syknęła Roodaka, celując w niego swym miotaczem - póki masz tylko jedną. Brutaka objął Spiriaha ramieniem i odprowadził go z daleka od pozostałych. - Nie patrzysz z szerszej perspektywy. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy Bractwo wciąż może być potężnym ciałem, tylko że bez głowy. Będzie potrzebowało nowego przywódcy... a moi mocodawcy zapamiętają kto im pomógł... a kto nie. Zaufaj mi, są bardzo pamiętliwi. Zaledwie parę minut cichej rozmowy wystarczyło, by Spiriah zwrócił się do grupy i oznajmił, że poprowadzi ich przez Artidax. Natychmiast ruszył w głąb wyspy, a pozostali pomknęli za nim. - Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie zostanie przywódcą Bractwa - powiedziała Lariska, podchodząc do Brutaki. - Niech myśli, że będzie mógł zostać głową organizacji - odpowiedział Brutaka. - To odwróci jego uwagę od tego, że tutaj może stracić swoją własną. Ich droga prowadziła wprost na zbocze wulkanu. Niegdyś wyryto tunel w górze, by można było bezpośrednio podróżować przez wyspę. Spiriah chciał przekroczyć wejście groty, lecz Vezon wyskoczył przed nim i powstrzymał go, po czym wskazał w dół na cienką nić, rozciągnięta wzdłuż ścieżki. Prowadziła ona do stosu głazów ustawionych na zboczu. Spiriah ostrożnie ominął nić i wszedł do środka tunelu - pozostali uczynili to samo. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się wewnątrz, Brutaka zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Gdzie jest Takadox? Lariska odwróciła się. - Tam! Uważajcie! Brutaka obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Takadox przecina swym ostrzem nić. Nim lawina skał odcięła ich od Barraki i uwięziła w tunelu, zdążyli jeszcze zobaczyć jego złowrogi uśmiech. Rozdział 8 Brutaka odepchnął stos kamieni i z trudem stanął na nogi. Rozejrzał się dokoła. Spiriah i Roodaka wygrzebywali się spod gruzu, używając energii cienia. Vezona i Lariski nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Spojrzał w kierunku zablokowanego wejścia do tunelu. Kilka strzałów z miotacza niewątpliwie oczyściłoby przejście, ale Takadox z całą pewnością był już zbyt daleko. Jeszcze będzie czas, by się nim zająć. - Mam go! Brutaka odwrócił się i ujrzał Lariskę ściskającą gardło szamoczącego się Vezona. - Złapałam go, kiedy chciał się wymknąć bocznym korytarzem - wyjaśniła Mroczna Łowczyni. - Jak dopadnę tego wrednego zdrajcę - warknęła Roodaka - to zgniotę go na miazgę. - Mamy inne zadanie - uciął Brutaka. - Ruszajmy. Wszyscy! - dodał, patrząc na Vezona. Tunel przypominał wiele innych podziemnych korytarzy. Kiedy jednak dotarli do jego końca, ich oczom ukazała się rozległa, głęboka jaskinia, której przeciwległe krańce spinał wąski most z cienkich włókien protodermis. Daleko w dole dno jaskini było wypełnione kłębowiskiem czegoś, co wyglądało jak martwe, suche gałęzie. Przez wieki strumienie lawy wypaliły w skalnych ścianach plątaninę ścieżek. Dziwaczne, sześciookie Rahi wisiały pod sklepieniem, przyglądając się z niepokojem intruzom. - Jeśli będę planował wakacje na wyspie, Makuta Krika nie będzie moim doradcą - mruknął Spiriah. - Cała ta wyspa jest jednym wielkim wulkanem - powiedział Brutaka. - Kilka małych erupcji w roku, nic poważnego. Tahu i Kopaka rozwiązali ten problem. Inaczej już dawno byśmy się tu usmażyli. - Przepadł już Carapar, przepadł Takadox - zanucił pod nosem Vezon. - Kto następny teraz podzieli ich los? Posępny Spiriah? Burkliwy Brutaka? Zwycięski Vezon? Czy może Lariska... Ostry sztylet Mrocznej Łowczyni wbił się złowieszczo w ziemię obok stopy Vezona. Szalony pół-Skakdi spojrzał na Lariskę z przymilnym uśmiechem. - Czy może Lariska, mądra, wspaniała i rozkosznie bezlitosna? Brutaka wszedł na most pierwszy. Z wejścia do korytarza na przeciwległym końcu wydobywało się światło. Na skale widniał wypalony symbol Bractwa Makuta. Dawno temu ktoś - Krika lub Miserix - oznaczył sobie drogę do wyjścia. - A co my zrobimy z tym legendarnym Makutą, gdy już go znajdziemy? - zapytała Roodaka. - Czemu miałby pomagać tobie i twoim mocodawcom? - Miserix nienawidzi Bractwa za to, że zwróciło się przeciwko niemu - wyjaśnił Brutaka. - Nie pogardziłby nawet sojuszem z trójką Matoran i krabem Ussal, gdyby tylko mógł zemścić się na starych towarzyszach. - Kim więc dla was będzie? - naciskała Roodaka. - Generałem? Bohaterem? Symbolem, który przyciągnie masy przeciwko Bractwu? Brutaka pokręcił głową. - Nic podobnego. Będzie naszą bronią - jak miotacz Rhotuka lub miotacz duchów. Wycelujemy go prosto w Makuta na Destralu. Roodaka uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - A kim, jeśli mogę zapytać, jesteśmy... "my"? Brutaka odwzajemnił uśmiech, szczerząc zęby jak Kavinika przed krwawą ucztą. - Możesz, ale lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, jeśli chcesz dotrzeć na drugi koniec mostu w jednym kawałku. - Posłuchajcie! - przerwała Lariska. - Tam, z przodu... jakiś głos... albo rumor wulkanu. - Ja też coś słyszę - oznajmił Vezon. - Zamknij się! - warknęła Roodaka. - I coś jeszcze widzę - dodał Vezon. - Ale skoro was to nie interesuje... - Wyobraź sobie, że nie - odpowiedziała Roodaka. - Osobiście uważam, że moje komentarze i spostrzeżenia są nadzwyczaj ciekawe. - Vezon ciągnął, niezrażony. - Nikt nie żył pełnią życia, jeśli nie widział świata oczyma szaleńca. Nigdy nie wiem, czy to, co widzę, istnieje naprawdę, czy jedynie chciałbym, żeby istniało... czy może wolałbym, żeby nie istniało. - Przypomnijcie mi, po co go wzięliśmy ze sobą? - zapytał Spiriah. - Żeby nie umrzeć z nudów - odpowiedziała Lariska. - Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś tu zaraz umarł - syknęła Roodaka. - Słyszałam, że Skakdi wydają ciekawy dźwięk, kiedy im się skręca kark. - Ale skoro najwyraźniej was to nie obchodzi - Vezon zupełnie nie zważał na komentarze swoich towarzyszy - to nie będę was zanudzał. Sami się zaraz przekonacie, że podłoga się rusza... - Podłoga się...? - Brutaka popatrzył w dół. Daleko w dole plątanina "martwych gałęzi" zaczęła się powoli podnosić. To, co wcześniej wyglądało na materię nieożywioną, w rzeczywistości było jak najbardziej żywą masą czerwonych instektoidalnych tworów. Tysiące drapieżnych odnóży właśnie sięgało po swoje pierwsze śniadanie. Z szybkością, której nikt się po nich nie spodziewał, istoty wdrapały się na ściany jaskini, wypełniając morzem czerwieni każdy, najmniejszy nawet skrawek jej powierzchni. Po chwili zablokowały wejścia do korytarzy po obu stronach mostu. Nieruchome, głodne oczy wbiły wzrok w grupkę intruzów. - Nie, nie, nie - powiedział Vezon, kręcąc głową. - Za późno na przeprosiny. O wiele, wiele za późno. Rozdział 9 Brutaka powiódł wokoło chmurnym wzrokiem. Widok tysięcy błyszczących owadzich oczu sprawiał, że czuł się schwytany w pułapkę w jakimś szalonym gwiazdozbiorze. Za plecami słyszał, jak Vezon pogwizduje sobie beztrosko, jak gdyby wybierał się na popołudniowy spacer. - Chcesz się stąd wydostać siłą? - spytała Lariska, trzymając sztylet w pogotowiu. Nie tracąc czasu na odpowiedź, Brutaka zwrócił się do Spiriaha: - Masz władzę nad Rahi. Każ im zrobić przejście. - Pod jednym warunkiem - oświadczył Spiriah. - Pomagam wam i znikam. Wychodzę, zabieram łódź - jeśli Takadox już jej nie zabrał - i znikam. I nigdy więcej nie chcę was widzieć ani słyszeć o was czy o kimkolwiek, kto ma z wami coś wspólnego. - To nie była prośba - odparł sucho Brutaka. - To rozkaz. - Jestem Makutą - uniósł się dumą Spiriah. - Zhańbionym - być może... ofiarą zawiści i uprzedzeń - na pewno... ale nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś obmierzły, nawiedzony... Potężny cios Brutaki posłał Spiriaha w powietrze. Spadając, Makuta w rozpaczliwym odruchu wyciągnął rękę, w ostatniej chwili uczepił się krawędzi mostu i zawisł bezradnie nad przepaścią. - Mam wrażenie, że nie ty stawiasz tutaj warunki - powiedział twardo Brutaka. Uruchomił moc swojej maski, otwierając międzywymiarowy portal tuż pod stopami Spiriaha. - Jeśli przesunę wejście do tego portalu odrobinę wyżej, znajdziesz się w wymiarze pełnym istot z czystego światła. A wiesz, czym się żywią? Energią cienia. Będziesz dla nich bankiem żywności, ale muszę cię ostrzec, Spiriah - one są wiecznie nienasycone. I przeżuwają bez zamykania paszczy. Spiriah nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zmniejszył gęstość swojego ciała, uniósł się do góry i wylądował bezpiecznie z powrotem na moście, wracając do swej właściwej formy. - Dobrze - powiedział. - Zrobię to, ale potem odchodzę. I radzę ci, nie próbuj mnie zatrzymać. Makuta skoncentrował się, próbując uruchomić swoją moc kontroli nad Rahi. Poza małym poruszeniem wśród roju owadów nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Kilka próżnych wysiłków później Spiriah poddał się. - Ktoś już nimi kieruje. Ktoś o znacznie potężniejszej mocy niż moja. To musi być Miserix. Brutaka wskazał na ścianę owadów blokującą wyjście z tunelu, którym przyszli. - No to wydaje mi się, że nigdzie nie idziesz - skwitował i zwrócił się do Lariski. - A my musimy się przebić. Ty i Vezon idziecie z tyłu. Roodaka, Spiriah i ja idziemy przodem. Na sygnał Brutaki on i dwójka jego potężnych sojuszników wyzwolili swoje moce, kierując je w stronę zablokowanego przejścia. Setki owadów rozpierzchły się na boki, lecz w ich miejscu błyskawicznie pojawiły się następne. Co gorsza te, które do tej pory czyhały z drugiej strony mostu, zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do Vezona i Lariski. - Mam pomysł - powiedziała Roodaka, ładując dysk Rhotuka do swego miotacza. Wycelowała do góry i wystrzeliła. Trafione energią dysku owady przeobraziły się w nowe, nierozpoznawalne istoty. Kilka sekund później pochłonęła je fala czerwonych owadów, które potraktowały swoich zmutowanych braci jak obcych - jak potencjalne zagrożenie. Zadowolona z efektów jej sztuczki Roodaka wystrzeliła ponownie, tym razem celując w owady zasłaniające przejście. Mutacja setek owadów przyniosła ten sam skutek, co poprzednim razem. Pożerające się nawzajem istoty odsłoniły wlot do korytarza. Z okrzykiem triumfu na ustach Roodaka wbiegła do środka, a reszta drużyny za nią. Żadne z nich nie myślało o tym, żeby się zatrzymać, zanim nie znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od jaskini. - Idą za nami? - zapytał Brutaka. - Chyba nie - odparła Lariska. - Może nie lubią opuszczać swojego gniazda? - A może po prostu wiedzą, że będziemy tędy wracali i wtedy nas zjedzą? - podpowiedział radośnie Vezon. - Może gdzieś dalej jest drugie wyjście? - powiedział Brutaka. - A może zostaniemy tutaj? - zaproponował Vezon. - Zrobimy sobie kilka mat do spania, namalujemy coś na ścianach, powiesimy tu i ówdzie głowy moich wrogów... może być całkiem milusio. - Brutaka! - Głos Roodaki rozległ się daleko z przodu. - Musisz to zobaczyć. Wszyscy rzucili się w głąb korytarza. Roodaka stała na skraju kolejnej rozległej jaskini. Wpatrywała się w bezruchu w jej największego mieszkańca - ogromną, przypominającą smoka bestię, przykutą ciężkimi łańcuchami do kamiennego podłoża. Dokoła niej latały mniejsze Rahi, zręcznie unikające przed odganiającą je wielką dłonią z energii cienia, która od czasu do czasu wystrzeliwała z piersi bestii. - A to... co? - zdumiała się Lariska. Brutaka otrząsnął się, nie wierząc własnym oczom. - No cóż... jest czerwono-srebrny, ma prawie piętnaście metrów wzrostu, cztery łapy, ogon i kiepski nastrój... to właśnie jego szukamy. - Miserix - wyszeptał Spiriah. - No dobrze, możemy go wziąć do domu - wypalił Vezon - ale ja nie będę po nim sprzątał. Rozdział 10 Vezon patrzył to na ogromną, uwięzioną bestię przypominającą smoka, to na swoich towarzyszy, aż w końcu jego wzrok utkwił na Brutace. Pół-Skakdi otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Brutaka przerwał mu. - Nie mów tego. - Będziemy potrzebowali... - zaczął Vezon. - Większej łajby, wiem - dokończył Brutaka. - Ktoś wie czym są te latające... rzeczy? Małe, uskrzydlone stworzenia faktycznie fruwały dokoła smoka. Co jakiś czas wydobywał się z nich krzyk, który kruszył skałę. - To Klakki - wyjaśnił Makuta Spiriah. - Dzieło Mutrana sprzed wielu lat - ich dźwiękowy krzyk jest niebezpieczny. Najpewniej służą za strażników. Brutaka zmarszczył brwi. Niech będzie, że to strażnicy, ale strzegący przed czym? Wiedział, że smok w rzeczywistości był Makutą Miserixem, niegdysiejszym przywódcą Bractwa. Został skazany na śmierć, ale zamiast tego Makuta Krika uwięził go tutaj, na wyspie Artidax. Zadaniem Brutaki było uwolnić go, by Zakon Mata Nui mógł go wykorzystać w walce przeciwko jego dawnej organizacji. W tym momencie Miserix zdał sobie nagle sprawę z ich obecności. Jego ogromne ślepia zwęziły się, gdy przemówił, a jego głos drżał niczym odległa lawina. - Kim... jesteście? Brutaka chciał powiedzieć, że byli przyjaciółmi, ale powstrzymał się i uznał, że nie chciał być uważany za przyjaciela tej rzeczy. - Jesteśmy tu, by cię uwolnić - powiedział miast tego. - Możesz zmienić się w coś mniejszego? - Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - zapytał Miserix. - Czy wiesz, ile tych istot musiałem pochłonąć, by osiągnąć rozmiary, w których ich krzyki przestały zadawać mi ból? - Widzisz, wasza wielkość, to właśnie rozmiar jest tu problemem - wtrącił Vezon. - Mamy tylko mały statek, ledwie większy od zwykłej tratwy, a jeśli zatonie, będziemy musieli płynąć. Osobiście nie przepadam za pływaniem - słyszałem, że moi pewni przyjaciele poszli sobie popływać i teraz wyglądają jak morskie węże. Zostały z nich tylko głowa i kręgosłup, a ja nie mam kręgosłupa, więc zostałaby mi tylko głowa, a -- Oczy Miserixa rozbłysły czerwienią. Strumień laserowy uderzył w Vezona, ciskając nim w dal. - Robal - mruknął Makuta. Gdy odwrócił się, by sprawdzić stan Vezona, Brutaka zobaczył, że Spiriah wycofał się w cień. Miserix również to dostrzegł i zawył: - Każ tamtemu podejść. Spiriah niechętnie postawił krok do przodu. Widząc innego Makutę, smok uśmiechnął się. - Spiriah. Pamiętam cię. Gdy Teridax ośmielił mi się przeciwstawić, ty jako jeden z pierwszych stanąłeś po jego stronie. Tak bardzo chciałem się znów z tobą spotkać. Brutaka ścisnął swą broń mocniej - nie podobał mu się ton Miserixa. - Wiesz, że nie widziałem żadnego pobratymcy odkąd Krika zostawił mnie tutaj? - kontynuował Miserix. - Wszyscy chcieliśmy przybyć - odparł pospiesznie Spiriah. - Teridax nie pozwolił nam. Wiedzieliśmy, że skorzystamy na twoim doświadczeniu, twojej mocy, samej twojej obecności. - Ale nie przybyłeś - huknął Miserix - więc teraz ja skorzystam z ciebie. Dłoń żywego cienia wyskoczyła z piersi smoka, pochwyciła Spiriaha i wciągnęła go do ciała Miserixa. Makuta nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Vezon podniósł się i zamarł, widząc wchłanianego Spiriaha. - Myślałem, że mamy go uwolnić - wyszeptał - a nie nakarmić. - Wiesz, moglibyśmy po prostu cię tu zostawić, byś zgnił - odezwał się Brutaka. - Albo poczekać na kolejną erupcję wulkanu, która spuści lawę na twój przerośnięty łeb. Albo... mógłbyś zdobyć szansę, by zemścić się na swych braciach. Co wybierasz? Miserix zastanowił się, a po chwili nachylił się do przodu, na tyle na ile pozwalały mu łańcuchy, i mruknął: - Spróbuj, jeśli tylko da to jakiś efekt. - Widziałam takie łańcuchy wcześniej - oznajmiła Lariska. - Rosną i maleją wraz z nim. Karmią się jego mocą i wykorzystują ją, by go więzić. Brutaka uniósł broń. - Można je zniszczyć? - Można, ale to zada mu ogromny ból. - Popłaczę nad tym jutro. - Brutaka uśmiechnął się ponuro. - Znajdź najsłabsze ogniwo. Roodaka, będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy. Vortixx milczała odkąd znaleźli się w obecności Miserixa. Brutaka nie wątpił, że coś knuła, lecz posłusznie wystąpiła naprzód i stanęła obok niego. Jej oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w uwięzionego Makutę. - Tam - odezwała się Lariska, wskazując na fragment łańcucha, który oplatał prawe ramię Miserixa. - Tam skupimy nasz atak. Brutaka i Roodaka wycelowali - on ostrzem, ona wyciągniętą dłonią. Promienie energii i cienia uderzyła w słaby segment łańcucha, kąpiąc go w strumieniu mocy. Po kilku minutach materiał zaczął się łuszczyć, a następnie pękać, aż w końcu ogniwo roztrzaskało się. Miserix ryknął, jego wrzask mógł rozsadzić samą górę. Klakki zareagowały natychmiastowo, lecąc w stronę drużyny i wyzwalając swoje soniczne krzyki. Vezon i Lariska odpędzali stworzenia, a Brutaka odbijał strumienie dźwięku swym ostrzem. W międzyczasie Miserix uniósł ramię niepewnie, a widząc, że zostało rzeczywiście uwolnione, sięgnął nim i wyrwał inny łańcuch. Tym razem nie krzyknął - na jego twarzy zawitał jedynie uśmiech. Klakki zaczęły zdobywać przewagę, odpychając drużynę z powrotem tam, gdzie czekały na nią cierpliwie owady. Miserix przez chwilę obserwował walkę w ciszy, po czym otworzył usta i wyzwolił potężny krzyk mocy, który powalił klakki, Vezona i Lariskę. Brutaka i Roodaka ledwo pozostali świadomi. Czołgając się, Brutaka sprawdził stan swoich towarzyszy - oboje żyli. - A teraz - odezwał się Miserix. - Gdzie jest Teridax? Brutaka zaśmiał się. - Jeśli ci powiem, nie będziesz miał powodu, by utrzymać nas przy życiu. Wdzięczność nie jest cechą przewodnią Makuta. Pokażę ci, ale najpierw musisz zmaleć, byśmy mogli stąd uciec. - Brakuje ci wyobraźni. Rozczarowujące - odparł Miserix, zaskakująco radosny jak na Makutę. Wycofał się i uderzył w ścianę góry z całą swoją siłą, jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Skała pękła i zaczęła się rozpadać. Miserix użył wtedy mocy rozpadu, a ze ściany wulkanu zostały zaledwie strzępy skał. Brutaka mógł dostrzec niebo i morze. - Nareszcie! - oznajmił Miserix. - Po tylu tysiącleciach jestem wolny! Na oczach zaskoczonego Brutaki smok rozpostarł skrzydła, po czym zwrócił swoją głowę, przykrytą karmazynowymi łuskami, w jego stronę i rzekł: - Chodź. Pokaż mi, gdzie kryją się moi wrogowie, bym mógł roznieść ich pancerze w pył i pożywić się ich esencją. - Nie! - krzyknęła Roodaka. - Prowadzą cię wprost w pułapkę! Posłuchaj mnie, ja również jestem wrogiem Bractwa. Brutaka chce cię wykorzystać i użyć jako pionka w wojnie przeciwko Makuta. Ja widzę w tobie sprzymierzeńca! Miserix zniżył głowę i zbliżył się do niej - jego ogromny pysk był o krok od twarzy Roodaki. - Mała istoto, jestem Makuta Miserix - szepnął. - Nie jestem niczyim pionkiem. Nie jestem niczyim sprzymierzeńcem. - Jego następne słowa przemieniły się w ryk, który odepchnął Roodakę na kamienną ścianę. - I nie jestem niczyim głupcem! Brutaka patrzył na całe zajście bez cienia zainteresowania. - Skończyliście? Miserix powoli skinął głową. - Chodźmy zatem. Muszę na nowo odkryć ten wszechświat. Brutaka posadził ogłuszoną Roodakę i na wpół przytomnych Lariskę i Vezona na grzbiet smoka, po czym sam wspiął się na niego. Miserix po raz kolejny rozpostarł skrzydła i wyszedł na zewnątrz, po czym machnął i poleciał wysoko ponad wyspę. Nim odlecieli, Miserix obiecał wrócić niegdyś w to miejsce i zniszczyć je. Brutaka zauważył, że ich statek zniknął - najwidoczniej Takadoxowi udało się uciec. Niech ucieka. To nie ma znaczenia, pomyślał Brutaka. Zbliża się burza, która obejmie cały wszechświat, a gdy uderzy, nikt nie będzie miał, gdzie się schować. Miserix rozwinął skrzydła i skierował się na północ, prowadząc swych pasażerów w nieznane. Koniec Postacie * Brutaka * Barraki ** Carapar ** Takadox * Makuta ** Miserix ** Spiriah * Lariska * Roodaka * Tren Krom * Vezon * Steltiański handlarz * Wielu przedstawicieli rasy Ehleka * Wielu Zyglaków Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1